


Du willst mich küssen (Art)

by Anonymous



Category: Die Ärzte
Genre: Art, M/M, Wrapping Paper, Yuletide 2017, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 08:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12602816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Farin and Bela pose for a photo on the streets of Berlin.This is art! (SFW)





	Du willst mich küssen (Art)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TeaRoses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRoses/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> You won me over with your slashy picspam of these two, so I wanted to draw something for the pairing! Happy Yuletide!


End file.
